


I’ll protect you no matter what...even if it kills me.

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (Almost), Bad Puns, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Protection, Puns & Word Play, Quote drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Now, normally, Izuki would apologize profusely for what he’d done and offer to cover the other person’s drycleaning bill -- not that things like this often happened to him. But, unfortunately, he’d left his wallet at home. “I can’t espresso how sorry I am,” Izuki began. “It’s obvious that you like that jacket a latte.”An IzuHaya drabble request.
Relationships: Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I’ll protect you no matter what...even if it kills me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Yes, this one went much longer than my other drabbles...I apologize. But I was in the zone!  
> This was a request from Mystrale, who asked for an IzuHaya where Hayama protects Izuki~  
> You didn't select a quote from the list, so I picked one that went with theme.  
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> IzuHaya #20 “I’ll protect you no matter what...even if it kills me.”
> 
> Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

“Ooh, that’s a good one.” Izuki hummed as he wrote down a rather excellent pun, if he did say so himself, into his notebook. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn’t realize he was about to run into someone on the sidewalk until it was too late. Unlike him, really. He usually kept one eye on the road.

“Are you kidding me?!” the person he bumped into roared, holding up a half-empty cup of coffee and swiping at the front of his clothes. “This is a new jacket!” He looked up and, for a moment, the rage melted from his features, his eyes widening slightly. Then he glared. “You’re going to pay for this, aren’tcha, Pretty Face?” 

Now, normally, Izuki would apologize profusely for what he’d done and offer to cover the other person’s drycleaning bill -- not that things like this often happened to him. But, unfortunately, he’d left his wallet at home. “I can’t espresso how sorry I am,” Izuki began. “It’s obvious that you like that jacket a latte.”

The man blinked. And as he registered what Izuki said, two of his friends came up to flank him. “We saw what happened, Aniki,” one said. “Want us to beat him up?” the other added.

But he shook his head, eyeing Izuki. “I can handle this.” He cracked his neck. “Listen, you’re cute, so I’m gonna let this slide. Just give me whatever cash you have on you and we’ll call it even.”

Again, Izuki attempted to explain himself. “Like I’ve bean trying to tell you,” he said. “I’d love to help, but affogato my wallet at home.”

The three exchanged looks and one asked, “What language is he speaking?”

Perhaps that last one was a bit of a stretch, but--

“All right, cut the crap.” The man handed his ruined drink to one of them and then removed his soiled jacket, throwing it at the other. “If you’re gonna be smart about it, I’m gonna hafta teach you a lesson.” He rolled up his sleeves and it was then that Izuki realized that he probably should have just explained himself properly from the start.

But those coffee puns were too tempting! 

And with that thought in mind, Izuki prepared himself to be punched in the face. He squeezed his eyes shut -- gotta protect the merchandise -- and waited. But...the punch never came.

“What do you think you’re doing?” a familiar voice shouted.

Izuki opened his eyes and came face to...well, back with another person. He glanced up and recognized the short, spiky strawberry blond hair. 

“You just randomly punch people in the middle of the streets in Tokyo?” Hayama asked, sounding more threatening that Izuki had ever heard him. He peered over his shoulder at the delinquents. They did not look impressed.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” the man said. “But your boyfriend over there spilled coffee all over my new jacket. And then he claimed he’s got no money on him.” He scoffed. “So, I was just tryin’ to even things out.” 

Izuki’s face flushed. Admittedly, he should have been nervous for his and Hayama’s well-being. Or grateful that the other man had shown up at all -- what were the odds of him being in Tokyo? -- But instead...he was focusing on what the coffee guy had said. ‘Your boyfriend.’ 

Sure, they’d kept in contact after the Winter Cup, exchanging texts and calling on occasion. But they hadn’t really… 

“I’ll pay for your cleaning bill.” Hayama took a wad of bills out of his pocket. Whoa. Izuki had never really thought about it before, but were all Rakuzan students loaded like Akashi? He blinked and focused on what was happening. Hayama pulled a couple thousand yen notes from the stack and handed it to Coffee Guy. “And a little extra for the trouble.”

The man eyed the money in his hand, exchanged glances with his ‘friends’, and then gave Hayama a wicked grin. “Looks like you got plenty of cash to spare, huh?” He chuckled, the others echoing him. “What say you give me a bit more for my...trouble.” 

Hayama stuffed his money back into his pocket and spoke to them, his voice low. “You got what you wanted. Now go.” He threw an arm out, blocking Izuki’s view.

“I don’t think you understand who you’re dealin’ with.” The man sneered. He cocked his head to the side, smirking at Izuki. “Give us the rest of your cash or we might accidentally mess up your boyfriend’s pretty face.” 

At that, Hayama growled, clenching his fists. “Turn around and leave now.”

“Or what?” one of them said with a laugh. But then, all of a sudden, the three looked terrified. And, in a blink, they’d turned tail and run. “We’ll let you off easy this time!”

Izuki raised his brows. What had Hayama done to…? 

“Oh my! Fancy running into you two,” another familiar voice called from behind them. Both Hayama and Izuki turned to see Mibuchi and Nebuya. They were surprisingly close. When had they gotten there?

“Oh, Reo-nee, Ei-chan,” Hayama greeted them. “I was just going to check out the shops when I spotted Shun.” 

Izuki’s cheeks grew warm again. Hayama had called him that a few times over the phone. But to hear it right from the source was...something else.

“We only just arrived,” Mibuchi said and then elbowed Nebuya.

“Yeah. Just got here.” He cleared his throat and looked pointedly away.

Ah, so the delinquents realized it was a fairer fight. That explained their sudden departure.

“What are you doing here, if I might ask?” Izuki finally found his voice. 

“We’ve got a practice game with Shuutoku tomorrow morning,” Hayama explained, his cheeks tinting pink, along with the tips of his ears. “I was going to tell you, but I wanted to keep it a surprise.” He looked adorable like that.

“Well, we have plans for dinner,” Mibuchi said, grabbing Nebuya’s arm. “Plus, we’ve got to track down Sei-chan before he leaves us wandering around Tokyo again.” He chortled. “Toodles!” And just like that, they were gone.

Izuki stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then, he remembered himself. “Thank you,” he said to Hayama. “For saving me back there.” He wet his lips. “That’s the last time I pick a fight with three people,” he paused. “The odds were against me.”

He expected Hayama to laugh. Hayama always laughed. He was the only one who ever did. But the other was silent. Izuki blinked up at him. Then, he found himself pulled into a tight hug.

“I was so scared,” Hayama breathed against his temple. “I saw that man about to punch you and I…” He swallowed. “I don’t think I’ve ever run that fast in my life.” 

Izuki lifted the hand that wasn’t pinned against him by Hayama’s chest and gave the other’s arm a pat. “Thank you,” he said again. “And I’m sorry I scared you.” 

Hayama pulled back, placing his hands on Izuki’s shoulders. He ducked his head so they were eye to eye. “I’ll protect you no matter what,” he vowed. “Even if it kills me.” Then he gave an awkward little chuckle. “I mean, I really hope it doesn’t come to that, but--”

Without thinking, Izuki kissed him. He just surged forward and pressed their lips together. And before he could regret it -- not that he would -- Hayama kissed him back, slipping his fingers into Izuki’s hair and pulling him impossibly closer.

After a moment, they broke apart, both panting slightly, a flush high on their cheeks. “So, I guess that saves me the trouble of asking you out,” Hayama said. Then his eyes widened. “I mean, unless that was just how you show gratitude--”

Izuki kissed him again. Just a quick little peck. Then he smiled. “Yes and no,” he replied to both. “I mean, Coffee Guy already thought you were my boyfriend, so…” He looked up at Hayama through his bangs. “Oh, and I’ll pay you back when we get to my house.”

Hayama’s eyes grew large. “Shun, it’s our first date and you’re already inviting me back to your place?” 

With a sigh, Izuki rolled his eyes. “I left my wallet at home,” he said. “Where my mom and sisters just so happen to be.” 

“Oh.” Hayama’s cheeks tinted. “Well, I wouldn’t mind meeting them. Do they make puns, too?” 

Suddenly, Izuki pictured Hayama rolling on the floor laughing as his family assaulted him with all of their best material. He shook the image of his mind. “Actually,” he said. “Why don’t we grab something for dinner instead?” he suggested. “And I can pay you back later?” 

Hayama grinned. “No need to repay me,” he offered, holding out his arm. “This is a date, after all.” 

Izuki accepted, but chose instead to hold his hand. It was calloused and incredibly warm. “A date, huh?” he questioned. “I plum forgot.” He grinned. “But that’s just peachy.”

Beside him, Hayama roared with laughter. “I’m just glad I got here when I did, so I could cherry you up.” 

Izuki snorted at that, but shook his head. “Kota, please leave the puns to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love these two. I was originally going to write this for my Roommates AU (and got quite a bit into that scenario) but I changed my mind and made it a stand-alone, instead.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
